<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RadioDustWeek by elizabethnainory12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252964">RadioDustWeek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethnainory12/pseuds/elizabethnainory12'>elizabethnainory12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, First Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethnainory12/pseuds/elizabethnainory12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez iniciado algo, es difícil parar. </p><p>Serie de One shot, dedicados al radiodust.</p><p>Participante en la RadioDustWeek.<br/>-Día 1: cocinando/bailando (18/05)<br/>-Día 2: Crossworld/AU (19/05)<br/>-Día 3: Angst/confort (20/05)<br/>-Día 4: Primera vez (21/05)<br/>-Día 5: Intimidad/regla de la distancia (22/05)<br/>-Día 6: Compañeros de crímenes (23/05)<br/>-Día 7: Felices para siempre (24/05)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Día 1: Cocinando/bailando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de vivziepop.<br/>— Arte de este capitulo: https://twitter.com/elizabeth98mosa/status/1262248499858440194</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche de disfraces había llegado y Angel estaba ansioso porque diera inicio.</p><p>Si debía ser sincero la idea de que Charlie eligiera los trajes no le ilusionaba tanto, pero el concepto en sí era divertido.</p><p>Miro una vez más su disfraz imaginando cómo hubiera sido el vivir en los 50's. Sabía que el traje era de una película muy famoso años después, sin embargo, a palabras de Vaggie, era icónica de la época.</p><p>Angel rió acomodando su chamarra de cuello mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.</p><p>Cuando entro en este, Charlie estaba vestida de novia o al menos eso le pareció.</p><p>—¿De qué funeral te escapaste tu? —rió Angel tras entrar en el elevador y que las puertas se cerraran tras él.</p><p>Charlie rió un poco aislando el vestido.</p><p>—Vaggie tiene muchas buenas sugerencias de peliculas —comento sonriendole—, <em>el cadáver de la novia </em>es el título de esta.</p><p>—Oh, creo que le queda bien —rió tras escucharla.</p><p>—Sip, —Charlie le sonrió abiertamente después de observarlo detenidamente—, ¡mirate! Te ves fenomenal —dijo adulando la ropa de cuero entallada que tenía puesta.</p><p>—¡Lo sé! pero oye, ¿no habrá alguien más de esta película por ahí, verdad? —Charlie al escucharle, dejo de verlo y miró hacia las puertas esperando que el elevador se abriera.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no.</p><p>Angel entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verla cuando las puertas se abrieron.</p><p>Si había algo que odiaba era coincidir con alguien más.</p><p>—Charlie-</p><p>Justo en ese momento el elevador se detuvo y Charlie se despidió rápidamente antes de abandonar el elevador.</p><p>Angel se quedo con las palabras en la boca antes de imitarla.</p><p>Si había alguien más, pronto lo descubriría.</p><p>Camino hasta el gran salón donde al entrar, miró a gente vestida desde superhéroes hasta cosas que no sabría identificar. Se podría decir que él no era muy afín de las películas de la era digital, como Vaggie la llamaba, por lo que muchos personajes ahí se le escapaban.</p><p>La música estaba ambientando el lugar que se iluminaba con luces neón. Angel rápidamente entro en ambiente y disfruto del momento, encontrándose con gente que conocía y aquellos con lo que no congeniaba tanto.</p><p>—Supongo que tu eres Sandy —Angel volvió la vista hacia Alastor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—Oh, esa pequeña perra me mintio —gruñó cruzándose de brazos—, no quiero un Danny.</p><p>Alastor rió negando sutilmente con la cabeza.</p><p>—No pedí esto corazón —apuntó Alastor entrecerrando los ojos, mirado más de lo debido la vestimenta de Angel. </p><p>Cuando Vaggie le comento cual sería su atuendo, pensó que si alguien iba de Sandy elegiría uno de los vestidos pomposos del personaje, claro que no contaba con que Angel fuera a encarnarla.</p><p>Angel iba a sacar el mejor de sus chistes negros, cuando la música cambió y un gran barullo se hizo presente. Aquellos de épocas antiguas tomaron control del escenario, sacando sus mejores pasos de baile, pronto siendo imitados por los que tomaron valor.</p><p>Alastor al ver hacia donde veía Angel le extendió una mano y señalo con la cabeza hacia el escenario.</p><p>—¿Solo por hoy, <em>Sandy? </em>—Angel casi rió por su atrevimiento, pero Alastor había hecho una oferta que no pudo rechazar.</p><p>—Veamos como te mueves, <em>Danny.</em></p><p>Angel comenzó a dirigirse hacia el escenario quitándose su chamarra de cuero en el proceso, que pronto lanzó hacia el borde donde había visto a Niffty. </p><p>Alastor simplemente rió siguiéndolo.</p><p>Ambos se mezclaron con la música y de un momento a otro se sintieron como si estuvieran dentro de Grease, moviéndose y jugando con la música. Sin despegar la mirada del otro pronto terminaron moviéndose más cerca de lo que les hubiera gustado y con la ante mirada de alguno que otro curioso.</p><p>—Nada mal, Zuko —comentó Angel dando una vuelta sobre si mismo.</p><p>—Aún no has visto nada, Olsson —rió tomándolo de la cintura.</p><p>Angel enarco una ceja empujandolo.</p><p>—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Alastor? —comentó burlón retrocediendo un par de pasos.</p><p>Alastor enarco una ceja.</p><p>—¿Te lo parece? —pregunto dando un paso hacia él—, ¿y si le hacemos honores a nuestros atuendos?</p><p>Angel no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Acaso estuviste tomando? —volvió a preguntar esta vez emocionado por la idea.</p><p>—Un poco —confesó con una sutil sonrisa—<em>, I got chills, they're multiplying</em> —Angel al ver que no bromeaba, casi se sintió desfallecer—, <em>and I'm losing control, cause the power you're supplying </em>—Alastor estiro una mano hacia Angel y este la esquivo con una sonrisa burlona, ahora tenían a mucho más publicó mirándolos—. <em>It's electrifying! —</em>soltó fingiendo que se iba de espaldas.</p><p>Angel comenzó a mover las caderas, sin dejar de ver a Alastor.</p><p>—<em>You better shape up, cause I need a man</em> —Alastor sonrió abiertamente a ver qué Angel le seguía la corriente—, <em>and my heart is set on you</em> —Angel se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar sobre el escenario, sintiendo a Alastor detrás de él—<em>, you better shape up, you better understand —</em>Angel miro sutilmente a Alastor sobre el hombro—. <em>To my heart I must be true...</em></p><p>En cuanto Angel camino hacia Alastor, este retrocedió con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>
  <em>—Nothing left, nothing left for me to do...</em>
</p><p>Ambos sonrieron antes de cruzar miradas y volver a suposición original.</p><p>—<em>You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, oh, oh, oh </em>—cantaron ambos sin dejar de caminar alrededor del otro—,<em> the one I want, you're the one that I want, oh, oh, oh —</em>rieron moviéndose de lado a lado—, <em>the one I want, you're the one that I want, oh, oh, oh... </em></p><p>Mientras su improvisado baile seguía, Vaggie grababa todo el espectaculo deseando que él día de mañana llegará para restregarle en la cara a Alastor lo que había hecho con el <em>indecente.</em></p><p>Por el momento, se dedicó junto a todos los invitados a ver el coqueteo descarado de ambos, disfrazado de <em>un baile inocente</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 2: AU! Superhéroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quería trabajar con este tipo de universo desde hace un tiempo, pero realmente no veía cómo iniciarlo, creo que hice lo mejor que se pudo jaja.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<em>¡Angelous! </em>—Anthony volvió la vista hacia el grito.</p><p>Apenas hacerlo tuvo una fracción de segundo para liberar todos sus brazos y detener el autobús escolar que venía en su dirección. Lo sujetó por la sección abollada y lo arrojó a un costado, observando a los lejos como Husk trataba de alcanzar al villano.</p><p>Se inclinó un poco en su sitio reuniendo fuerza en sus piernas y de un saltó terminó frente al villano dándole un golpe directo al rostro, que lo lanzó contra un edificio. </p><p>Este se sacudió al tiempo que las ventanas inferiores se reventaban, esparciendo los pedazos de vidrio por el frente del edificio.</p><p>—Podrás lucir tan delicado, pero eres más salvaje que yo —se burló Husk aterrorizando a su derecha. Plegó sus alas cuyas plumas se crisparon en cuanto un gruñido escapó del edificio afectado.</p><p>Anthony soltó una sutil risa tras guiñar el ojo derecho.</p><p>—Si no lo atrapamos ahora, la ciudad correrá un grave daño —apuntó <em>Angelous </em>cruzando un par de brazos mientras guardaba los otros dos.</p><p>—Tu lo has dicho.</p><p>Inmediatamente ambos tomaron pose defensiva cuando ondas eléctricas comenzaron a salir del interior del edificio, por el agujero escaparon varios rayos de luz que ambos esquivaron.</p><p>El villano sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de emitir su electricidad.</p><p>—¿Dónde está tu novio? —bromeo levantando los brazos haciendo que los edificios de los costados encendieran y apagaran sus luces.</p><p><em>Angelous </em>sonrió de medio lado cuando un portal oscuro se abrió sobre Vox.</p><p>—¿Por qué no le saludas? —<em>Az </em>a su lado lo tomo por el antebrazo y batió sus alas alejándose de la zona, donde se corría un río oscuro.</p><p><em>Decadence </em>intentó escapar, pero fue muy tarde, su electricidad era absorbida por la oscuridad del héroe recién llegado, que ahora se había apoderado del escenario.</p><p>—<em>Scandalous </em>—gruño Vox cuyos brazos eran sometidos por las sombras de Alastor, sintiéndose cada vez más débil por culpa del héroe.</p><p>Alastor rió ruidosamente aterrizando frente a él.</p><p>—Veo que les diste problemas a los de la prisión local, es una pena que no te dejarán llegar tan lejos —bromeó mirando sobre el hombro hacia Angel y Husk que habían aterrizado en un edificio contiguo—, me da gusto que las viejas costumbres no se pierden, es un placer atraparte una vez más.</p><p>—Pudrete —escupió al tiempo que un portal se abría sobre él y se lo tragaba para llevarlo de regreso a la prisión.</p><p>—¡Nos quitas el trabajo, hijo de perra! —grito Az desde su posición.</p><p>—¿Quieres verificar que <em>Decadence </em>se quede en su sitio? —respondió Alastor chasqueando los dedos para abrir un nuevo portal.</p><p>—¡Recuerda llenar los formatos esta vez niño sombra! —soltó antes de batir sus alas y adentrarse en aquella oscuridad que desapareció tras él entrar.</p><p>—Si, si —musito Alastor mirando hacia el edificio destruido—, corazón, eres muy destructivo.</p><p>Angel rió saltando del edificio y cayendo frente a Alastor, rompiendo un poco el concreto bajo él.</p><p>—¿Tu también? Lamento que mi fuerza exceda mi <em>delicadeza </em>—dijo burlón al hombre frente a él.</p><p>—Nunca dije que no me gustará esa parte de ti —aclaro dando un paso hacia él y tomándolo de la cintura—, ¿qué tal si...?</p><p>—¿Nos vamos de aquí antes de que lleguen los noticieros? —dijo enarcando una ceja—, ¿recuerdas todos esos flash y-?</p><p>—Ya entendí —corto tras reír un poco—, acompáñame a llenar los formatos y luego iremos a un lugar más divertido —apuntó soltandolo, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.</p><p>Angel enarco una ceja ante la propuesta.</p><p>—¿Tu cama quizá? —dijo con coquetería.</p><p>Alastor simplemente bufo por lo bajo.</p><p>—Eres todo un personaje, lindura —comentó escuchando como un auto frenaba a sus espaldas, tanto él como Angel centraron su atención en los recién llegados.</p><p>—Te dije —canturreo Angel a su oído mirando a los medios bajar su equipo.</p><p>Alastor maldijo en voz baja.</p><p>—Creo que en nuestro mundillo, a esto se le conoce como relaciones públicas —siguió molestando Angel rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos—, sonríe <em>Scandalous</em>.</p><p>El aludido le vió de reojo antes de ver hacia los reporteros que rápidamente se multiplicaban y hacían tantas preguntas que simplemente dejaban con ganas de abrir un portal y perderse en este junto a Angel. </p><p>Sin embargo, lo soportaba en ese momento solo por ver a Angel lucirse un poco.</p><p>Su pequeño ángel destructivo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arte del capitulo: https://twitter.com/elizabeth98mosa/status/1262629659730014210</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hurt/comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final alternativo : Interferencia<br/>(Tiene conexión con la historia, pero no necesita previa lectura para ubicarse)<br/>Corre entre los capítulos 68 y 72</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de la redención de Molly, Angel se encontró pensando mucho en su futuro, en si debía quedarse o no; constantemente le preguntaba a Alastor y las chicas lo que debía hacer siendo la respuesta de estos un:<em> haz lo que te haga mas feliz.</em></p><p>Angel sabía que lo que lo haría más feliz era quedarse en el infierno, sin embargo, ¿qué tan cierto era eso? ¿podría seguir diciendo eso en unos años más? ¿en algunas décadas? ¿siglos?</p><p>Sabía que no era una decisión fácil, más si consideraba lo que perdía y lo que ganaba, por lo que cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño. Consultó con Charlie dándose cuenta que solo le quedaba menos de una semana en el infierno, tras esta decirle que su alma estaba por ser limpiada.</p><p>No entendía cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero no lo pensaría mucho, el cielo le estaba hablando y si era así, era porque el infierno ya no era más su hogar.</p><p>Le entristecía el tener que irse, sin embargo, no sabía si quedarse era la mejor decisión.</p><p>Cuando se lo dijo a Alastor, este lo tomo relativamente bien, le dijo que aún apoyaría su decisión y eso le gusto, pero verlo abatido en cierta medida, lo lastimó.</p><p>Paso tanto tiempo al lado de él esa semana que parecía que había vivido toda una eternidad al lado del otro, pero Alastor en ningún momento le pidió quedarse, insistia en que tomará la redención, en que debía marcharse y eso caló en su alma.</p><p>Quería que él fuera egoísta, que le pidiera que no se marchara, no obstante, no lo hacía, él no se lo pediría.</p><p>Entonces el día llegó, calmado y aún con duda, se dejó envolver bajo el az de luz, que poco a poco mostró la forma que alguna vez tuvo en el mundo humano, trayendo a él tanta nostalgia que no pensó sentir alguna vez. Y en medio de aquella despedida, Alastor se detuvo frente al haz de luz, le miró con tanto dolor en la mirada, que Angel por un segundo creyó que destruirá el portal para entrar, pero no lo hizo.</p><p>—Te amo Angel, nunca olvides que lo hice —dijo Alastor tratando de tocarlo, siendo repelido de inmediato por la luz.</p><p>Ambos se observaron durante un instante, diciendo todo y a la vez nada, cuando Angel se sintió ligero, supo que era la hora de decir un adiós definitivo.</p><p>—Adios sonrisas, muchas gracias por todo...</p><p>Angel entonces miró la sonrisa de Alastor desaparecer y como una onda se formaba alrededor de él haciendo que todos afuera del haz de luz, corrieran dentro del hotel para refugiarse.</p><p>Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue como la interferencia de Alastor destrozó el suelo a su alrededor, inundandolo todo en una oscuridad total.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en un sitio blanco, sintiendo paz apenas tocar el suave suelo, todo era tan claro que inclusive se creyó dormido por unos instantes.</p><p>—¡Amor! —al girar sobre si, miro a su madre y a su hermana correr hacia él, apenas pudo soportar las ganas de llorar cuando ambas le dieron alcance—, ¡si veniste!</p><p>—Las extrañe tanto —lloro aferrándose a ambas, sintiéndose por primera vez en décadas, donde debía estar verdaderamente.</p><hr/><p>Alastor se detuvo frente a la mansión de Stolas, sin siquiera tocar la puerta principal se abrió y salió el dueño de aquel gigantesco lugar con una sonrisa que Alastor no pudo interpretar.</p><p>—<em>Radio demon</em>, un gusto verte —saludó cortésmente.</p><p>—No es una visita cordial —dijo sin más al hombre alto que le sonrió más abiertamente.</p><p>—Se que has venido a buscar y temo decir que tengo un problema con ello, mi bebé hermoso lo tomo sin permiso y a decir verdad, Lucifer acaba de regañarme por eso, ¿quieres acompañarme por el? —preguntó alegremente a lo que Alastor no se negó.</p><p>Ambos aparecieron enfrente a una puerta donde se leía un nombre que en la opinión de Alastor era increiblemente ridiculo. Stolas sin tocar la puerta entró encontrándose con una loba que les vio entre asustada y sorprendida.</p><p>—¡Blitzo! El rico raro y el de la sonrisa tétrica están aquí —gritó volviendo la vista al celular, haciendo sonreír a ambos hombres por la falta de cortesía en sus palabras.</p><p>Blitzo apareció resbalando por el suelo al notar que Loona no había mentido.</p><p>—¡Hey, Stolas! —saludo e inmediatamente cayó en cuenta del radio demon—, ¿estoy jodido verdad?</p><p>Alastor sonrió mirando alrededor ignorando la presencia del imp y Stolas que ya se le había acercado.</p><p>—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez si la proxima me lo pides, puedo ser muy razonable... por un precio justo por supuesto —musitó mirándolo con descaro, haciendo a Blitzo maldecir en voz baja antes de desviar la mirada—, ¿dónde está Blitzy?</p><p>El imp simplemente se dio vuelta y entro por donde había llegado, Alastor solo los siguió en silencio.</p><p>Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era un castigo y no se debía hacer, pero desde que un mensaje extraño había llegado a él, quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo. Habían pasado décadas desde que Angel se fue, casi un siglo y en ningún momento dejo de pensar en él.</p><p>El hotel ya era tan grande que había varios de ellos repartidos por los círculos del infierno, con miles de pecadores listos para irse a <em>casa</em>. El cielo en ningún momento dejó de recibirlos, pese a su propia sobrepoblación, ellos simplemente comenzaron a reencarnar a sus habitantes, encontrando esa medida como la solución más aceptable.</p><p>En palabras de Alastor, ese lugar era muy pequeño, pero no lo cuestionaba.</p><p>Lo importante ante esa información brindada por Charlie y el mensaje que recibió después, fue que quizá Angel, estaba en la tierra, como un humano otra vez.</p><p>Y si esa era el caso, entonces podría verlo por primera vez en años.</p><p>—Está aquí —Alastor salió de sus pensamientos viendo como Blitzo le entregaba con duda el libro a Stolas, ante la mirada asustada de otros dos imp.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacer uso de él? —pregunto entonces Alastor, haciendo a Stolas reír.</p><p>—¿En serio planeas ir al plano terrenal? —cuestiono sin creerlo—, ¿puedo preguntar porque? Si me das una razón muy conveniente, inclusive no te pediré un pago de regreso por este favor.</p><p>Alastor enarco una ceja antes de desaparecer su baculo.</p><p>Stolas era lo que él calificaba como un ser muy versátil, que en su opinión, siempre era bueno tener de aliado antes que de enemigo, sobre todo porque tenía unas cuantas legiones bajo su mando.</p><p>—Quiero ver a mi... novio —dijo sin más haciendo que todas las miradas de aquel cuarto cayeran sobre él.</p><p>—¿No debe haber muerto ya? —regunto Milly con cautela.</p><p>—El reencarno —Stolas le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de reír y abrir el libro—, quiero verlo.</p><p>Stolas estaba encantado con esa historia, conocía una debilidad del <em>radio demon</em>, pero esperaba que tras tanto tiempo, él ya lo hubiera olvidado. Era obvio que Angel nunca saldría ni de su mente, ni de la de Alastor por lo visto. Sabía el efecto que el chico podía causar en alguien, pero no imaginaba que este pudiera llegar a doblegar un espíritu tan fuerte como el de Alastor</p><p>—Ayudemos a un hombre enamorado, Blitzy —comento buscando el capitulo para los portales al mundo humano—, dibuja la entrada.</p><p>Blitzo rodó los ojos antes de obedecer, a su lado Milly y Moxxie se arrodillaron para ayudarle.</p><p>Stolas al encontrar el capitulo miro hacia Alastor, sintiendo cierta pena por el pecador.</p><p>Después de acabar con Vox y derrocar a otros tantos de los grandes, se había hecho de un poder inimaginable ahí abajo, digno de enfrentarlo a él o inclusive al mismo Lucifer, pero aún así, no hacía uso de él a menos que alguno de los hoteles peligrara -cosa que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo-.</p><p>Pese a todo eso, hasta cierto punto se sentía celoso de él.</p><p>Miro a Blitzo terminar y sonrió con pesar, preguntandose si alguna vez lo que Angel y Alastor se profesaron pudiera ser su caso.</p><p>—Te abriré un portal, estarás 12 horas en el mundo humano —comentó mirándolo de reojo—, pero este no se quedara abierto, en el mismo sitio que lo habrá después del tiempo transcurrido, se abrirá otro y deberás volver por el, de lo contrario quedarás atrapado en el plano de los humanos.</p><p>—Lo entiendo —dijo sin más.</p><p>Stolas sonrió una vez abriendo el porta,</p><p>—Buena suerte, Alastor.</p><p>Sin decir una palabra más este salto a la oscuridad que ofrecía el otro lado del portal. Cuando cruzo y este se cerró tras el, Stolas gurado el libro e hizo un marca en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dejaste cruzar? —se atrevió a preguntar Blitzo, un tanto molesto de saber que cuando el demonio volviera ellos tendrían que recibirlo.</p><p>—Solo quiere ver a su persona especial una vez más, no hay crimen contra ello —dijo sin más mirando hacia el imp—, en cuanto a ti —tanto Milly como Moxxie se fueron corriendo de la sala al ver la mirada de Stolas—, tienes una deuda conmigo por tomar este libro, tienes suerte que no te haya delatado con Lucifer.</p><p>—No te pedí la ayuda.</p><p>—Pero si me la vas a compensar.</p><p>Blitzo frunció el ceño sabiendo que no tenía escape, aunque un poco agradecido con Stolas por haberlo protegido.</p><hr/><p>Alastor se movió como una sombra por la ciudad, no sabía dónde estaba, pero si a donde iba. Era casi como si un mapa se dibujara en su cabeza.</p><p>Conforme las horas transcurrieron, pronto llegó hasta un pequeño departamento, al asomarse miro a un niño corriendo de un lado a otro con un avión de juguete. Algo en el niño llamó su atención, pero no supo que fue hasta que este le vio en la ventana y gritó, que supo que se trataba de su <em>Angel</em>.</p><p>—Un niño —musitó viéndolo acercarse tras el susto.</p><p>Alastor atravesó la ventana y se arrodillo frente al infante que no era mayor a los 6 años.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Angel mirándolo con curiosidad.</p><p>—Alastor —musito mirándolo con detenimiento, sorprendido con la similitud que miro el dia de su ascenso—, eres tan joven ahora Angel.</p><p>El niño negó sutilmente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Me llamo Anthony —musito apretando el avión contra su pecho—, das miedo...</p><p>Alastor rio un poco acariciando la cabeza de <em>Anthony</em>. Sintiendo tanto pesar en el pecho que por un segundo creyó se hecharia a llorar ahí mismo.</p><p>—Lo se —dijo soltandolo, pero la mirada penetrante del niño le indico que quería decirle algo—, ¿sucede algo?</p><p>—... te he soñado —al escucharlo, Alastor no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y para cuando se dió cuenta, Anthony le sujetaba por las mejillas—, <em>radio demon</em>... ¿por que te llaman así? —pregunto confundido de sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Alastor sonrió tenuemente antes de escuchar el grito de la madre del niño, indicando que era hora de cenar.</p><p>—Esa es un larga historia —musitó sintiendo las cálidas manos del niño en su rostro—, será mejor que me olvides Angel....</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó apretando las mejillas de Alastor.</p><p>Este simplemente suspiro apartando con cuidado las manos del niño.</p><p>—Es mejor así —dijo para darle un sutil beso en la frente—, adiós.</p><p>Al ponerse de pie y darse vuelta, sintió como tiraban de su traje. Al volver la vista, miró el rostro lleno de dolor del niño.</p><p>—Al-Alastor, no te vayas —pidió el niño, que sin saber el motivo, estaba llorando—, no me dejes...</p><p>Alastor sintió un vuelco en el pecho antes de darse vuelta y levantarlo para abrazarlo con fuerza, dándole por fin ese abrazo que no le dio el dia que se despidieron.</p><p>Sabía que quizá en ese momento, alguna memoria de lo vivido quedarían en el alma del niño, pero no podía quedarse por más que este se lo pidiera, no era ético atormentar a un alma humana, no podía hacer eso y mucho menos a Angel.</p><p>—Algún día Angel, nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta entonces, compórtate —le dijo bajandolo, tratando de convencerlo, aún cuando era una obvia mentira.</p><p>El niño le vio sin parar de llorar.</p><p>—¡No te creo! ¡Quedate! —pidió mirándolo alejarse—, ¡Alastor!</p><p>Alastor se fundió en una sombra saliendo de la casa, escuchando al niño gritar su nombre una y otra vez mientras se alejaba en medio de la oscuridad. Se detuvo frente a un parque, mirando la luna por primera vez en siglos.</p><p>Y mientras observaba una suave sonrisa se coló en sus labios.</p><p>Quizá el ir al infierno no era su castigo como tal por todas las atrocidades que cometió en vida, si no que lo fue conocer a una persona que no podía tener sin importar cuanto lo deseara, sin importar cuánto le amara.</p><p>Esperaría hasta que su tiempo en la tierra terminara, volvería al infierno y dejaría el alma de Angel vivir en paz por lo que restaba de la eternidad; ahora tenía una buena familia aparentemente, era un niño feliz lejos del ambiente donde se crió y eso era todo lo que él deseaba para Angel.</p><p>Una vida feliz lejos del lugar donde lo conoció y se amaron.</p><p>Un final feliz para Angel.</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>..........______FIN______.........</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Uno de los tres finales que había planeado para Interferencia y el que estuvo muy cerca de ser el oficial (thanks god because that doesn't happened).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Espero les haya gustado je.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Primera vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel llevaba varios días viendo como Alastor iba y venía del hotel junto a Charlie.</p><p>Sabía que la inauguración estaba próxima a ocurrir y por ello ambos se veían extremadamente estresados, pero por algún motivo, veía a Alastor aún más ansioso.</p><p>Una noche, cuando intentó escapar para ir al lado de Valentino y entregarle el pago de su último cliente, lo descubrió sentado frente a una barra vacía, donde ya ni siquiera Husk servía tragos.</p><p>Se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada, eligiendo entre entrar o irse.</p><p>—¿Piensas irte de nuevo? —aquella pregunta lo sobresaltó.</p><p>No esperaba que realmente se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque si lo pensaba bien, era Alastor de quien hablaba, hubiera sido tonto que no lo notara.</p><p>—Solo serán unas horas —apuntó dando pasos dudosos hacia él.</p><p>Era la primera vez que estaban a solas en todo el tiempo que llevaban en aquel lugar y no sabía exactamente cómo tratar con él.</p><p>—Esas simples horas, son un tropezón para tu rehabilitación —comentó Alastor mirandolo de reojo cuando lo tuvo a un lado—, lo sabes, ¿no?</p><p>—Vamos sonrisas —rió Angel al ver su mirada acusatoria—, ¿desde cuando te tomas eso en serio?</p><p>—No lo hago, pero Charlie sí y cada que te escapas en una montaña de palabrería que termino escuchando de ella —dijo mirando hacia el vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha.</p><p>Angel se quedó un instante de pie ahí, antes de mirar hacia el otro lado de la barra y alcanzar una botella de whiskey.</p><p>—No sabía que podías beber —apuntó sentándose a su lado, Alastor rió sutilmente dandole un corto trago a su vaso—, y veo que lo haces muy seguido.</p><p>—No esperaba que alguien lo notara.</p><p>—Bueno, sorpresa —dijo sirviéndose un trago—, si Husk nos ve seguro nos matara.</p><p>—Si bueno, no me preocuparia tanto por eso —apuntó mirándolo de reojo de nuevo—, ¿por qué aún corres a su lado? Se supone que venir aquí es, según Charlie, una oportunidad para olvidarte de toda esa porquería.</p><p>—No es tan simple, Al —Angel miró su vaso, observando el turbio líquido en su interior—, no puedo simplemente... olvidalo, no lo entenderías.</p><p>Alastor, quien permanecía mirándolo, sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Cierto, no lo haría, sin embargo, si tu quisieras, se que podrías conseguir algo mejor que eso.</p><p>Angel no supo como tomar sus palabras, ¿le estaba incitando a que exactamente?</p><p>—¿Y si esta mierda es lo que quiero? —preguntó entonces.</p><p>—No lo creo, Angel se que eres una persona más... profunda de lo que realmente aparentas, no intentes engañar a un mentiroso —Alastor entonces de un trago terminó su bebida y se puso de pie—, podrías obtener tantas cosas si quisieras, ir más allá de donde estas.</p><p>—He llegado lejos porque he querido —apuntó encarando al demonio frente a él cuya sonrisa apenas era perceptible—, ¿crees que estoy donde estoy por nada?</p><p>Alastor le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo rato antes de echarse a reír.</p><p>—No eres tan encantador como todos dicen.</p><p>Angel casi se sintió ofendido por eso, pero no lo iba a negar.</p><p>—No es tanto por mi físico, ¿sabes? Mi personalidad y la fama me engrandecen, realmente no valgo tanto la-</p><p>Pero sus palabras ya no salieron, la sonrisa burlona de Alastor le hizo callar al darse cuenta de que le había dado la razón. </p><p>¿En qué momento había terminado en medio de aquella extraña conversación?</p><p>—Oh, querido Angel, ¿vez como si eres más de lo que solo ofreces?</p><p>—Nadie verá nada más allá de lo que <em>ofrezco</em>.</p><p>—Yo lo hice.</p><p>Aquella afirmación logro que Angel cerrara la boca. No sabía como tomarlo ni como reaccionar a ello.</p><p>—Bien fresita, linda conversación, pero debo irme —soltó incómodo por la situación antes de ponerse de pie.</p><p>Alastor permaneció en su sitio mirándolo caminar hacia la salida.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Angel entonces se detuvo y miró sobre el hombro.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Por hablar conmigo, la mayoría huye apenas verme, pero tu has entrado aún cuando pudiste ignorarme.</p><p>Angel se giró del todo, quedando una vez más mirando hacia Alastor, quien le sonreía sutilmente. Él se llevó un par de manos a las caderas.</p><p>—¿Estas ebrio?</p><p>—Un poco, quizá.</p><p>—Bien, en ese caso gracias por hablar conmigo.</p><p>—Siempre hablas con todo el mundo —obvio enarcando una ceja.</p><p>—Solo puedo decir lo que ello quieren escucharme decir...</p><p>—Bueno, a sido un placer entonces —dijo reverenciando con la cabeza.</p><p>Angel se sintió un poco abochornado, por lo que desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Si no me voy ahora, Val va a matarme... </p><p>—Puede que así sea.</p><p>Angel apreto los labios.</p><p>—Yo... así que, adiós, Al.</p><p>Una suave risa escapó de Alastor al escuchar su duda.</p><p>—Adiós, Angel.</p><p>Este le dedicó una última mirada antes de darse vuelta y salir de ahí.</p><p>Esa había sido una experiencia rara que podía agregar a su lista de cosas que nunca quería que se repitieran. Ver a un Alastor tan calmado por el alcohol fue extraño en más de un sentido, y aún así podía decir con seguridad que esa había sido la primera conversación sincera que había tenido con alguien en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Con ese pensamiento, abandonó el hotel con una sutil sonrisa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intimidad/regla de la distancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En mi defensa, no esperaba que me pusieran tarea en la universidad de ultimo minuto jaja</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Regla de la distancia</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Noche de juegos.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Después de cierta oferta, para Alastor le fue imposible permanecer más de cinco minutos cerca de Angel, gracias a cierta aversión a que la pregunta se repitiera de nuevo, por lo que cada que por algún motivo se quedaban a solas, encontraba algo más por lo cual desaparecer.</p><p>Sin embargo, por más que ese día lo intento, no había excusa alguna lo suficientemente válida como para huir de la petición de Charlie y su intento por hacer que se llevaran mejor.</p><p>—Vamos sonrisas, ¿o es que tienes miedo? —Alastor paro de ver hacia la pared y miró hacia Angel quien le ofrecía una botella.</p><p>Pronto su mirada vago de esa al dueño de aquella mano, para inmediatamente ver hacia Charlie y por desgracia, hacia Vaggie.</p><p>—Vamos abuelo, no tenemos todo el día —apuro Vaggie con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>Alastor, totalmente irritado, le arrebató la botella a Angel y la hizo girar sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Para tu información querido Angel, miedo no es una palabra que pueda existir en mi vocabulario —afirmó mirando detenerse la punta sobre Angel y la base frente el.</p><p>—¿Seguro? —rió Angel inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.</p><p>Pronto las risas de Charlie y Vaggie se escucharon a sus costados.</p><p>Alastor observó la botella un instante antes de sentir un pequeño tic en el ojo.</p><p>—¿Esto quiere decir que... te ordeno? —pregunto esperanzado de haber escuchado mal las reglas, sin embargo, la risa burlona de Angel le confirmó lo contrario.</p><p>—¿Verdad o reto bombón? —preguntó Angel sin borrar su gigantesca sonrisa—, di que te doy la opción de elegir.</p><p>Alastor se encogió en su sitio pensando en las posibilidades.</p><p>Pensó que de ser un reto definitivamente terminaría matando a alguien, por lo que la zona más segura, era hablar, después de todo, eso era algo que disfrutaba.</p><p>—Verdad —dijo por fin, sintiendo la mirada de las chicas sobre él.</p><p>Una sonrisa malévola por parte Angel le hizo sentir que tomó la decisión equivocada.</p><p>Cientos de terribles preguntas comenzaron a formarse en la mente de Alastor y él no sabía cual era peor.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu mascota soñada? Digo, si fueras a tener una —pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la pregunta fue muy ligera.</p><p>—Creo... me gustan los dragones —confesó sintiéndose torpe de decirlo en voz alta, ya que nunca lo había hecho.</p><p>—Son animales muy hermosos —aseguro Charlie—, gira la botella Al.</p><p>Este la observo un momento aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar, ¿por qué Angel no pregunto algo más subido de tono? ¿por Charlie? ¿por Vaggie quizá? ¿ o tal vez esperaba a que estuvieran solos una vez más?</p><p>Mientras pensaba en eso no noto como la botella se detenía apuntando hacia él y con la base dirigida hacia Angel.</p><p>—Tu turno y para hacerlo más fácil, elijo verdad —dijo Angel entrelazando un par de dedos bajo su mentón.</p><p>Alastor entonces se quedo pensando que podía preguntar. Prácticamente lo sabía todo de él, por la boca de todo el mundo, sin embargo, ¿qué tan cierto era lo que contaba el resto?</p><p>—Bien, querido Angel, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de haber tomado tu <em>trabajo</em>? —la pregunta voló un poco antes de que Angel le sonriera.</p><p>—Todo el tiempo —confesó tomando la botella y girandola.</p><p>Y pese a que esa respuesta no satisfizo del todo a Alastor, continuaron con el juego, hasta que tras quince minutos, la botella volvió a girar hacia ellos.</p><p>—Verdad —soltó Alastor a lo que Angel rió por lo bajo.</p><p>—¿No vas a elegir reto verdad?</p><p>—Nop —rió al decirlo, descubriendo que esa experiencia no era del todo mala.</p><p>—Lo suponía, ¿qué crees que sea bueno preguntar bruja?</p><p>Vaggie le levanto el dedo medio, porque sabía que se refería a ella, pero eso no le impidió contestar.</p><p>—Tal vez algo diferente a las cosas que ya le preguntamos nosotras.</p><p>Y Alastor pensó que podía ser eso. Vaggie le pregunto cosas de su vida en tierra al igual que Charlie, quien agregó preguntas del tipo ¿qué te gusta más? A fin de cuentas, ese juego era para divertirse, ¿no?</p><p>—¿Qué puede ser bueno? —volvió a preguntar Angel, antes de ladear sutilmente la cabeza—, ¿cuál es la parte de tu cuerpo que menos te gusta?</p><p>Alastor se recargo inconscientemente en el respaldo de la silla.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —inquirió Charlie con una sonrisita al ver que no decía nada—, ¿cuál es?</p><p>—Te esperamos, abuelo —rió Vaggie.</p><p>Pero Alastor no sabía qué responder. Si decía la verdad, vendrían preguntas incomodas, pero si mentía, quizá no ayudará a su situación.</p><p>—Mi... mi cola... </p><p>Angel soltó una carcajada, que se contagió rápidamente a Charlie y Vaggie.</p><p>—Por <em>cola</em> ¿te refieres a tu trasero o a una cola real? —inquirió Angel sin dejar de reír.</p><p>Alastor sintió como si algo se removiera en su interior.</p><p>—Tengo una —dijo entre dientes.</p><p>Angel entonces paró de reír y miró hacia él, y Alastor casi juro ver que sus ojos brillaron.</p><p>—¡Muestramela! —pidió poniéndose de pie—, ¡tienes que mostrarmela!</p><p>Alastor lo imitó por inercia haciéndose hacia atrás, tirando la silla en el proceso.</p><p>—No... ¡no se te ocurra invadir mi espacio personal! —siseo desde su lugar, escuchando las risas de Charlie y Vaggie.</p><p>—¡Por favor! ¡Muestrame tu cola!</p><p>Alastor comenzó a rodear la mesa, siendo seguido por Angel quien no paraba de pedirle que le mostrará aquella parte de su cuerpo que le hacía sentir vergüenza.</p><p>—A-Angel, respeta el metro de distancia —volvió a pedir antes de tropezar con la silla tras dar la vuelta a la mesa e irse de espaldas contra esta.</p><p>Charlie y Vaggie inmediatamente se pusieron de pie al verlo caer.</p><p>—¿Al estas bien? —pregunto Charlie al verlo incorporarse, sin embargo, todos guardaron silencio al notar que su saco mostraba cierta parte que antes permanecía oculta.</p><p>—Angel —gruño Alastor sacudiendo su ropa y resistiendo la tentación se sobar su parte trasera, que había sido la más dañada por ese momento de vergüenza—, te advertí que mantuvieras-</p><p>Pero su amenaza quedó detenida en su boca al ver que nadie le veía a él, sino a su parte inferior.</p><p>Él bajó la vista encontrando que su saco estaba semi recogido, sintiendo inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica recorrerle. Y sabía que eso era pena.</p><p>Rápidamente acomodo su ropa, pero eso no borraría cierto recuerdo de la cabeza de los presentes.</p><p>Y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, un silencio total sobrevino al momento.</p><p>—Bueno —Charlie, quien se contenía por decir algo de lo que acababa de ver, tomo por el antebrazo a Vaggie y tiró de ella al ver como la fiesta debía acabar—, es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos a dormir, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Pero cariño, apenas-</p><p>Sin embargo, Charlie tiró de ella y se la llevo, dejando a Angel aún de pie y con Alastor mirando hacia el techo.</p><p>—En mi defensa —se apresuró a decir Angel al ver que Alastor no hacia ni decía nada—, iba a parar de insistir antes de que te cayeras.</p><p>—¿Puedes callarte? —pidió mirándolo, notando Angel de inmediato como Alastor tenía el rostro rojo.</p><p>—Lo siento, Al.</p><p>—Silencio —volvió a decir caminando hacia la puerta.</p><p>Angel resistió la tentación de reír y se fue tras él.</p><p>—¿Quieres seguir jugando?</p><p>—Olvidalo.</p><p>—¿Puedo verla de nuevo?</p><p>—Angel...</p><p>Y mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar, uno deseaba que esa experiencia no se repitiera mientras el otro moría por jugar una vez más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Compañeros de crimen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AU! Escuela</b>
</p><p>Alastor miró una vez más hacia Angel quien se encogió en su sitio.</p><p>Si bien ambos tenían el tipo de amistad que la mayoría catalogaría como extraña, para ellos era completamente normal, sin embargo, no lo era la situación en la que estaban.</p><p>Angel siempre se la pasaba en detención,  era el que se metía en problemas y peleas continuamente, por otro lado, Alastor estaba siempre en el cuadro de honor y rara vez se ponía en el foco de atención, pero los eventos que los llevaron a estar un viernes, tres horas tras las clases, fueron todo un acontecimiento.</p><p>—Se quedarán aquí y escribirán un ensayo del porque estuvieron mal sus acciones y porque no deben repetirlas —anunció el profesor mirándolos desde el escritorio—, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Alastor.</p><p>Este se encogió de hombros con una tenue sonrisa.</p><p>—En mi defensa, el agresor también debería estar aquí —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—Tu fuiste el único agresor —apuntó el maestro entrecerrando los ojos—, estaré en la sala de maestros, tras las tres horas, volveré y quiero ver un ensayo de diez cuartillas.</p><p>Dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos solos.</p><p>—Creo que el profesor tiene razón —musitó Angel tras un momento desde su lugar cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Alastor rodó los ojos apenas escucharle.</p><p>—Agh, ¿tu también? —gruño girando sobre el asiento para ver a su amigo—, ¿por que es tan extraño?</p><p>—Al, golpeaste a un tipo de tercer grado, más grande y fuerte que tu —dijo Angel anonadado de recordar cómo el sujeto cayó como tabla cuando recibió el golpe de Alastor en el rostro—, ¿en serio lo pregunta?</p><p>Alastor sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el pupitre a un costado de Angel.</p><p>—Si un tipo, el que sea, va por la vida insultando a los cuatro vientos a un buen amigo mío, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados —apuntó tras sentarse.</p><p>Angel le observó antes de sonreír un poco.</p><p>—¿Pero golpearlo?</p><p>—Tuve mis motivos —musito mirando hacia el pizarrón.</p><p>—¿Y son?</p><p>Alastor rió un poco.</p><p>—Digamos que mi <em>buen amigo</em>, llevaba algunos días molestando con su presencia mi radar, él simplemente corrió con la mala suerte de hacerme enojar en el momento equivocado.</p><p>Angel enarco una ceja confundido.</p><p>—Al, siento que hay algo que no me estas contando, ¿me lo dirás?</p><p>—Angel, realmente odio que no les digas nada en esas cuestiones —le dijo cambiando de tema.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento.</p><p>—No es que no quiera decirles nada, pero no vale la pena, ¿me entiendes? —dijo mirando hacia Alastor quien comenzaba a fruncir el ceño—, yo simplemente-</p><p>—No te atrevas a decir que estas acostumbrado.</p><p>—... estoy acostumbrado.</p><p>—¡Por favor! —soltó mirándolo de nuevo—, ¿cómo puede aceptar que te llamen marica o homosexual de mierda? Es injusto.</p><p>Angel se llevó una mano al pecho, totalmente conmovido por el enojo palpable de Alastor.</p><p>—Al, en serio no me molesta, eso ni siquiera es un insulto para mi, no me duele —aseguro moviendo su pupitre para que estuviera más cerca del de Alastor—, en especial porque viene de un homofobico idiota, me dolería, quizá si alguien cercano a mi me lo dijera.</p><p>Alastor suspiro antes de acomodar su cabello castaño.</p><p>—Pues a mi me molesta.</p><p>—¿Sabes que estuviste mal cierto?</p><p>—Si, pero tu también golpeaste al otro sujeto —obvió tras asentir con la cabeza.</p><p>Angel resopló ante eso.</p><p>—Por que intento golpearte.</p><p>—No lo habría dejado.</p><p>—No importa, no podía dejarte morir solo —bromeo codeandolo, logrando que Alastor riera.</p><p>—Gracias por el apoyo, supongo.</p><p>Angel sonrió un poco antes de verlo detenidamente.</p><p>—Pero sabes que pasará el lunes, ¿cierto?</p><p>Alastor le vio confundido.</p><p>—¿Pasará algo?</p><p>—Al, en el momento en que te metiste en esa pelea, en el simple instante en que me defendiste, fue casi como si le gritarás a todo el mundo que... bueno, <em>ves </em>bien mi orientación, el apoyarme... eso es muerte social en esta escuela.</p><p>—¿Y? ¿Debería importarme por qué? —inquirió con media sonrisa alargando la pregunta—, ¿alguna vez lo ha hecho?</p><p>—Bueno, bueno no, pero-</p><p>—Entonces ¿qué me importaría ahora? Eres mi <em>compañero </em>y pase lo que pase, yo te apoyo.</p><p>Angel rió un poco sintiéndose de pronto abochornado.</p><p>—Eres un idiota.</p><p>—Y este idiota te quiere mucho.</p><p>Angel entonces recordó que Alastor no le había dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual había hecho lo que hizo, haciendo inevitablemente que en su mente se formará un escenario bastante inusual.</p><p>—Al, me harás malinterpretarte —bromeo mirándolo con una suave sonrisa tratando de apartar cierto pensamiento, pero contrario a lo que esperaba ver, la mirada seria de Alastor fue lo que recibió—. Oh, perdón no quise-</p><p>—¿Y si quiero que lo malinterpretes?</p><p>Aquella pregunta flotó entre ambos.</p><p>—¿Al? —su voz había salido en apenas un murmuro.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez me viste actuar así frente a alguien más?</p><p>—Ni una vez —tardo en responder.</p><p>—¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos Angel? —volvió a preguntar Alastor, esta vez con una tenue sonrisa.</p><p>—Ya perdí la cuenta... —susurro sin dejar de ver a Alastor.</p><p>—Bueno, sabrás entonces que no hago las cosas... por algo tan vanal. Realmente no me considero el tipo de persona que se lanza a los golpes bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si molestan a mi persona especial, eso es otra historia —afirmó sin dejar de verlo. </p><p>Angel no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>—Tu... ¿te me acabas de declarar? —preguntó sintiendo como su rostro enrojecia conforme su cerebro procesaba lo ocurrido.</p><p>Alastor simplemente rió.</p><p>—Angel, ¿qué tal si lo hablamos en otro lugar? —sugirió señalando con su cabeza la puerta.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Alastor? —bromeo poniéndose de pie para mover su mesabanco y dejarlo salir.</p><p>—Soy Alastor, pero el lado que nunca te deje ver —aseguro mirando hacia las hojas donde debía escribir el <em>reporte</em>—, ¿qué dices lindura?</p><p>—A la mierda —rió tomando la mano que le ofrecía.</p><p>Alastor sonrió antes de tirar de el y ambos correr hacia la puerta.</p><p>—¿Sabes que esto nos conseguirá un reporte verdad?</p><p>—Uno o dos no hacen daño.</p><p>—¡Habla por ti cabrón! —rió mientras corrían por los pasillos rumbo a la salida de la escuela.</p><p>Importandoles poco si alguien los veía o no, tomados de la mano en medio de su huida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un poco fantasioso, lo sé pero moría por escribir algo así jaja.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Felices por siempre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una corta historia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras años de tratarse entre sí, encontraron en el otro a una persona en la cual confiar.</p><p>De ser desconocidos y amigos casuales, se convirtieron en algo que ni siquiera ellos supieron explicar.</p><p>Las noches se les hacían eternas sin la presencia del otro y los días cortos con su compañía.</p><p>Había días tanto buenos como malos, y como cualquier otra pareja supieron resolverlos.</p><p>Con el tiempo, descubrieron tanto las partes buenas como las partes malas, aprendiendo a lidiar con ellas y sobrellevarlas.</p><p>Había veces que ya no querían continuar, que los defectos del otro terminaban por alcanzarlos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se daban cuenta que de rendirse, nada habría valido la pena, pues sabían que nada era tan sencillo.</p><p>Las palabras llegaron a faltar, pero las miradas lo compensaban.</p><p>Cada acción, roce y caricia, fue dada a conciencia y a su tiempo, siendo plenamente recibida y disfrutada.</p><p>Y sin importar cuán complicadas las cosas se pudieron volver, siempre tuvieron fe en el otro para seguir avanzando.</p><p>Soportaron las miradas y las voces que decían que no durarían, los comentarios escépticos y los malos tratos, pero nada de eso importaba para ellos.</p><p>Pues después de décadas de estar juntos, después de miles de noches en vela hablando de sus ayeres y tras abrirse hasta con los secretos mejor guardados, estaban en ese lugar, frente a aquellos que más amaban, jurándose amor por lo que les quedaba de eternidad.</p><p>No era algo que alguna vez pensaron que pasaría, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños, pero estaba ocurriendo, se estaban uniendo. Y sin riesgo a error, era de sus días más felices.</p><p>Para ambos, ese era otro momento único para agregar a su lista. </p><p>Una lista que llevaban creando desde el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.</p><p>Sabían que eso marcaría un antes y un después en su vida, pero estaban seguros que no se arrepentirían de esa decisión en años venideros.</p><p>Por que la relación que llevaban construyendo desde hace tanto tiempo, podría solventarlo.</p><p>Y sin importar cuantos años, décadas o siglos pasarán, sabían perfectamente que los sentimientos que tenían por el otro no cambiarían, pues todo había llegado a su tiempo y ese era su momento para estar juntos.</p><p>Pues el amor entre ambos era real y era suyo.</p><p>Ese día, mañana y siempre.</p><p>
  <b>__________FIN_________</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Todo a la imaginación JA, último ¿drabble? Me quedo algo corto, pero siento que así esta perfecto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gracias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y pues a sido todo damas y caballeros.</p><p>Me he cumplido muchas ideas que tenía para estos dos, pero que no me animaba a publicar pues no tenía excusa ni manera de iniciarlas.</p><p>Gracias a los que me dieron la oportunidad en esta semana dedicada a una bonita ship (dentro de lo que cabe JA), muy dinámica debo decir y pues si, siento mucho haberme atrasado, realmente no considere que me fueran a dejar deberes en la universidad de último minuto, fue una verdadera sorpresa (malditos).</p><p>Y pues que decir, me gusto ver a tantos artistas publicando sus bellos artes e ingeniosos universos así como a otros fickers participando con sus drabbles y one-shot, me gusto ver al fandom tan activo igual que en la semana Charlastor (love para todos).</p><p>Como sea, gracias de nuevo</p><p>¡No olvides dejarme un comentario o sugerencias que creas me puedan servir para mejorar! Si leo todos los comentarios, a su tiempo y los agradezco pues me gusta mejorar para brindar mejores historias.</p><p>A futuro se que pobre escribir algo verdaderamente decente xd</p><p>Bueno, semana finalizada al igual que esta obra. Nos leemos en otra obra, si gustas darme la oportunidad una vez más.</p><p>
  <b>FINALIZADO 25/05/2020</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>